


Love Like a Hunger

by GotTheSilver



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Halloween Costumes, Inspired by Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver
Summary: Pushing the door open to the bedroom, Steve pauses at what he sees. “Tony? I—”“Surprise?”“I—” Steve swallows, taking in the sight of Tony, blood instantly going to his cock as he looks him up and down. “You look—wow.”Tony’s got on a damn Princess Leia outfit, gold curling around his chest and hips, with red fabric skimming over his crotch, and Steve’s brain feels like it’s shut down.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 224





	Love Like a Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> okay! so the wonderful b posted some gorgeous art of [tony in a princess leia outfit](https://firulaispng.tumblr.com/post/633312597170601984/tony-in-princess-leias-slave-costume-for) and I was like, well I bet steve's reaction to that was Something. and thus, this fic was born.
> 
> happy halloween!

Steve sighs, rubbing a hand over his forehead as he gets in the elevator, the relief at finally being home sinking into every facet of his being. “Good evening, Captain Rogers,” JARVIS greets him. “Sir will be glad to see you.”

“Thanks, JARVIS,” Steve says, leaning against the wall as the elevator starts to move. “Looking forward to seeing him as well.”

It’s not that Steve doesn’t enjoy spending time with the kids at the children’s hospital, he’s always happy to, but it’s been a long damn day. Lunch with Tony got cancelled because of an emergency at one of Tony’s manufacturing plants, and then the hospital asked if Steve could come earlier than planned, so Steve didn’t get to see him before he left. If it had been any other week, Steve wouldn’t be so irritated, but they’ve both been so busy that they’ve barely been able to spend any time together.

The elevator opens to the penthouse, and Steve heads straight to the bedroom in a rush to get out of his uniform and see Tony. Pushing the door open to the bedroom, Steve pauses at what he sees. “Tony? I—”

“Surprise?”

“I—” Steve swallows, taking in the sight of Tony, blood instantly going to his cock as he looks him up and down. “You look—wow.”

Tony’s got on a damn Princess Leia outfit, gold curling around his chest and hips, with red fabric skimming over his crotch, and Steve’s brain feels like it’s shut down.

“What do you think?” Tony asks, his fingers running over his stomach. “I had it custom made after—”

“I thought you were joking,” Steve says in a rush, licking his lips. “I never thought you’d—”

“But you like it?”

Steve realises he can’t put into words how much he likes it. He kicks the door closed behind him, drops his shield on the couch, and takes Tony into his arms, kissing him firmly like he’s wanted to all day. Running his hands down Tony’s body, he grabs Tony’s ass through the fabric, letting out a groan against Tony’s mouth when he realises Tony’s wearing nothing underneath the skirt.

“Bed,” Tony mumbles against Steve’s mouth. “I want you.”

Steve lifts Tony up to carry him over to the bed, not wanting to let go, and places him on the bed gently. Leaning over him for a moment, Steve brushes their noses together before he smiles at Tony. “Stay,” Steve says as he steps back from the bed. He strips out of the uniform as quickly as he can, his gaze concentrated on the way Tony’s all spread out on the bed for him like the best goddamn gift he’s ever been given.

Once he’s naked, Steve gets back on the bed, Tony underneath him as Steve traces the contours of Tony’s body, kissing him deeply and reacquainting himself with the feel of Tony up against him like this. It’s been too long since they’ve had the time to really be together, both of their lives being far too busy lately, and Steve’s missed it more than he can say.

In his explorations, Steve’s fingers brush over the fabric of the skirt, and he’s suddenly struck with an idea. Tugging at the fabric, Steve grins when it gives way easily under his strength, and he pulls harder until it’s ripped from the gold around Tony’s hips.

“Steve!” Tony cries out, smacking Steve on the shoulder. “That was custom, and I—wait, what are you—”

Steve holds Tony’s wrists over Tony’s head, raising an eyebrow at Tony before he wraps the fabric around them. “Good?”

“You’re an asshole,” Tony says. “But yeah, it’s good.”

Reaching up, Steve attaches the fabric to the loop on the headboard Tony built in for moments just like these, and fastens it just enough that Tony won’t be able to wriggle his way out of it. “I think I can make it up to you,” Steve says, wrapping his hand around Tony’s cock and smiling as Tony pushes up into his light grip. “What do you think?”

“Steve— _please_.”

“That’s what I thought.” Letting go, Steve reaches over Tony’s body to grab the lube from the bedside table. Kneeling on the bed, he nudges Tony’s legs apart, watching the way the lighting in their bedroom makes the gold on Tony’s body shine. “God, Tony, you look incredible,” he says, slicking up his fingers and pressing them against Tony’s hole.

“Next year it’s your turn to dress up,” Tony says, shifting a little to give Steve better access. “Something, ah, skimpy. Maybe in public.”

Sliding his fingers inside Tony, Steve shakes his head. “If you’d worn this in front of other people I would’ve got us arrested,” Steve says, slowly fucking Tony with his fingers. “Wouldn’t have been able to resist taking you as soon as I saw you.”

“Maybe, _fuck_ , that’s what I wanted,” Tony says. “Maybe I— _Steve_.”

“No,” Steve says, watching the way Tony’s biting at his bottom lip, turning it as red as the fabric wrapped around his wrists. “You, like this? Only I get to see this.”

Tony’s squirming on the bed, and Steve can only take watching him like this for so long. Removing his fingers, Steve slicks his cock up and hooks Tony’s legs around his body before he leans over him, catching his mouth in a kiss. “And only you get me like this.”

“Yeah,” Tony says, meeting Steve’s eyes, the frustration at not being able to touch Steve evident in the way his muscles in his arms bunch as he arches his body. “Yeah, okay.”

Steve kisses him again before he lines his cock up and slowly pushes inside Tony, trying to take his time, even though part of him wants to just bend Tony in half and fuck him hard. The gold belt of the bikini is bunched up around Tony’s waist, the bra twisted around and half covering the reactor, and Steve’s so fucking overwhelmed that Tony would do this for him.

Sinking further into Tony’s body, Steve lets out a groan at the feel of Tony around him, and he leans down for a kiss. “You’re so good to me,” he mumbles against Tony’s mouth. “Whatever I want, you’re always—”

“I love you,” Tony interrupts. “And you—this is as much for me as it is for you, trust me,” he says. “Fuck, I wish I could touch you.”

“Soon,” Steve says as he pulls out almost entirely before slamming back into him. “I just—you look so gorgeous like this, sweetheart. All of this for me, and I—” Steve’s losing track of his thoughts as he fucks Tony, part of him wanting to drag this out for as long as possible, but the rest of him needing to come. He wants to spend time taking Tony apart, but there’s a familiar feeling low in his groin that’s engulfing him. “Tomorrow,” he says, his voice rough. “I’m gonna spend the whole day in bed with you, but I—”

“Yeah, Steve, come on,” Tony breathes out. “Come on, I need it, come in me.”

Steve buries his face against Tony’s neck as he chases his orgasm, his entire world narrowed down to the feel of Tony’s warm skin underneath him, the scrape of the gold bikini against him, and the sound of their bodies moving together. Steve can’t get enough of it, and he groans, pushing inside Tony one last time, his hips stuttering as he comes deep inside Tony.

“Holy shit,” he breathes out after a moment as he pushes himself up enough to pull out of Tony before he reaches between them. Grasping Tony’s cock firmly, he strokes him, enjoying the familiar weight of Tony’s cock against his palm. “Come on, sweetheart,” he says, watching the way Tony’s tongue swipes over his bottom lip. “You’re always so good for me, you did this so well, and I—”

“ _Steve_ ,” Tony cries out as he comes, spilling all over Steve’s hand, his body jerking. “Fuck, I—let me touch you, please, I need—”

“I got you,” Steve says, quickly moving to rip the fabric off the headboard loop. Unwrapping Tony’s wrists, Steve lazily swipes at the mess on his hand before he throws the fabric to the side and settles back down on the bed. Tugging Tony close, Steve runs a hand through Tony’s sweat soaked hair, pressing soft kisses against Tony’s face before he reaches his mouth. Steve lets Tony take control of the kiss as he slides a hand over Tony’s hips, playing with the catches on the waistband that’s still twisted around him.

“I still can’t believe you did this,” Steve says when Tony breaks the kiss, brushing their noses together.

“I can’t believe you destroyed it,” Tony says with a contented smile. “Seriously, Steve?”

“You looked really hot,” Steve says, shrugging helplessly. “You knew what would happen.”

“I didn’t know you’d rip it from my body and tie me up,” Tony says, raising an eyebrow. “That was all you.”

Steve sighs, fingers rubbing a circle against Tony’s skin. “I’m sorry for destroying it.”

“No you’re not,” Tony says, running a hand down Steve’s chest. “But I forgive you, given everything.”

“I’m a little sorry.”

“Really?”

“No,” Steve says after a beat. “I’d do it again.”

Tony smacks him lightly on the chest. “Asshole.”

Steve laughs before he rolls them over. Looking down at Tony, he lowers his head and kisses him. “Hey,” he says, pulling back a little. “Happy Halloween.”

Tony’s mouth curves into a sweet smile. “Happy Halloween, Steve.”

**Author's Note:**

> fic post on [tumblr](https://gotthesilver.tumblr.com/post/633447657774415872/fic-love-like-a-hunger-stevetony-explicit)
> 
> fic post on [twitter](https://twitter.com/starstarked/status/1322330081201709057?s=20)


End file.
